How Their Parents Met
by purpledolpin05
Summary: "Mom, how did you and dad met?" "Well, when I first saw your mom, I was injured after a battle." "I thought he was cute, so I went to say hi." When Roman and Riker asked their parents about how they fell in love for a school essay, Rodissiuss and his wife Rina decided to tell their children about how they first met. [Takes place before current timeline]


**How Their Parents Met**

 **Purpledolpin05: I'm back with a one shot about Rodissiuss with my OC mom of Roman and Riker, Rina. Just a little drabble of Rona.**

 **Plot: - "Mom, how did you and dad met?" "Well, when I first saw your mom, I was injured after a battle." "I thought he was cute, so I went to say hi." When Roman and Riker asked their parents about how they fell in love for a school essay, Rodissiuss and his wife Rina decided to tell their children about how they first met.**

 **I do not own anything but my OC, Rina and the other children OCs. Rina is loosely based on Lindy from Bubzvlogs, Connie Kwon from What's Up Moms and Renee Stewart (Booboo and Fivel Stewart's mom). So, enjoy. PS, Rodissiuss looks like Andrew from What's Up Moms**

* * *

10 years old Roman and Riker walked into their home with their siblings from elementary school. 8-year-old Reese, the 7-year-old twins Remus and Romulus; Rover, Roger and Rory the mischievous 6-year-old triplets; Regina their 4-year-old little sister (picture Choo Sarang from the Return of Superman as Regina).

"Mom, we're home!" Reese stated, taking off her shoes.

"Hey kids, shh, Ranger, Rainey, and Ricky are sleeping," Rina motioned at her toddler children, Rainey and Ranger are 2 years old twins, and Ricky was a year old and was sleeping in a cradle. Rina gently rubbed her pregnant belly, she is currently expecting her 13th child, do not ask how that is possible but her husband loves children. "So, how as school?"

"I learnt a lot." Roman smiled.

"Meh." Remus and Romulus shrugged.

"Mom, Reese got into an argument with a guy in class." Riker pointed at his sister.

"Tattletale!" Reese hissed.

"What happened?" Rina asked, worried.

"This guy in class made fun of me and said my name is a guy's name!" Reese whined.

"Sweetie, every name is unique and special. You shouldn't care about what others think of yourself, besides, you are beautiful and talented." Rina stated as Reese nodded.

"Mom, when is dad coming back?" the triplets asked.

"At night, I suppose, your dad is a busy man." Rina shrugged,

* * *

A few hours later, Rina was feeding milk to Ricky. The older children were taking care of Rainey and Ranger.

"DINNER IS DONE!" Roman shouted, he was a helper around the kitchen when their mom is busy taking care of the toddler siblings. Roman does the cooking while Riker helps slice the vegetables and get ready the ingredients. That was when the door opens as Rodissiuss entered the living room.

"Hey kids!" he smiled.

"DAD!" The 11 kids ran to hug their father. The man tried to lift his children with his arms as the kids clinged onto his arms like weights.

"Take it easy on the kids, Rod." His wife giggled.

"Time to eat." Riker shouted.

"Ooh, cheese omelets, vegetable soup, and mashed potatoes. Who made these?" Rodissiuss asked.

"Your two sons did." Rina stated.

"I am impressed, Roman. You make a heck of a chef, and Riker you're a great helper." Rodissiuss laughed as the family all laughed.

Ricky whined as he wanted to eat.

"No worries, Ricky, I made you some porridge with mashed carrots." Roman assured as he blew his spoon to feed his toddler brother.

"I think he would make a great husband someday, whoever you marry is gonna be one lucky girl." Rina chuckled.

"What about that daughter of my old buddy Frankie?" Rodissiuss stated.

"DAD!" Roman whined. "I was 5 and she was just 2, it was so long ago!"

"Yeah, who could forget the girl who kicked Riker's butt when he stole her brother's toy." Reese laughed.

"Hey, she has tough strength!" Riker defended.

"Yeah, we all know he'll probably marry the little girl of the two siblings Roman and I rescued from the kidnappers a few months back." Riker added.

"OW!" Riker yelped as Roman yanked his brother's short ponytail.

"Dad, mom, Riker and I have an essay to write." Roman took out his homework.

"And that would be?" his dad asked, sitting down. "How's my lovely wife and unborn child?"

"Rodie, I love you and all, but if you want another kid number 14, I am not gonna go through another kid. I mean 13 kids, Rod, 13 kids!" his wife grumbled a little but smiled at her children lovingly.

"I was just kidding about the fact I wanted 19 kids." Rodissiuss joked, before his wife glared at him.

"Ok, Roman, Riker, what is the essay you two would be working on?" Rina asked.

"It's about our family" Riker stated.

"So, how old were you when you dad, mom?" Roman asked.

"About 22 years old, your father was about 25 years old when I first met him." Rina chuckled.

"Yeah, how did you and dad first met?" Reese asked.

Rodissiuss and his wife both exchanged glances before they started to laugh a bit.

"Well, when I first met your mom, I was injured." The father began.

"I thought your father was cute, so I went to say hi." Rina added.

All the kids sat straight as they started to listen, their parents' love story is a story that will never grow old.

"You remember Voltron, right? One of my arch nemesis, well it all started after I was worn up after a battle against Voltron many years before, and I was sent to Mighty Med." Rodissiuss began.

* * *

 **Many years ago,**

Rodissiuss winced in pain as the paramedics pushed him on a wheelchair into Mighty Med. He was badly injured after his battle with Voltron, a supervillain.

The doctors told him he broke his leg and would be hospitalized for about a week or so.

"Just great, 6 days and so far, the only interesting thing that happened is that Solar Flare is pregnant with a girl." The man grumbled, as he was growing bored of being stuck in the same ward for the past few days. He placed his copy of Pride and Prejudice by the side of his bed.

A young lady with naturally tanned skin, dark straight hair and brown eyes noticed the superhero in the room.

"Hey," the young lady walked over with a bright smile, before she placed a cup of tea on his table.

"Uh…are you talking to me?" the man was taken aback, before playing it cool. "I mean hi."

"I'm Rina Kwon, I'm a nurse. Well, nurse-in-training." The woman smiled.

"That's a really lovely name." Rodissiuss blurted out as the duo blushed.

"Thanks, it means joyful in Hebrew." Rina looked away shyly. "What's your name?"

"Rodissiuss." He blushed a bit as he introduced himself.

"No way, you're _THE_ Rodissiuss? Wow, I've read all about you and your heroic deeds" Rina gushed excitedly.

"I take that you're a fan?" Rodissiuss joked as he chuckled.

"Sort of, I was really moved when you rescued the children from the orphanage from a villain a few years back, you saved me and my friends of the orphanage all those years before." Rina nodded. "Ever since then you've been an inspiration to me."

"Thank you, but it was nothing." He blushed harder, he wasn't used to talking to a girl.

"But seriously, what is your actual name?" Rina asked.

"Rodissiuss." He replied, sighing. "it's my parents' idea for the name."

"Huh, sounds like a mix of the words, Rogue and Odysseus, that's quite a poetic name." the nurse thought for a moment as she smiled. They eventually started chatting about their lives, as it turns out, they had a lot in common. They both enjoyed reading, enjoy listening to Normo music and like children.

"Rina, stop talking and come over to help out. Scarlet Cyclone's wife is gonna be in labor soon." Horace shouted.

"On it! Sorry, duty calls." Rina smiled apologetically.

"Uh…will you still visit me?" Rodissiuss asked.

"My shift is over by 6," Rina replied.

"So is it fine with you if I take you out for a cup of tea?" he asked.

"Sure, my schedule's wide open." Rina thought as she nodded and hid a blush.

"Rina, hurry up!" an Indian paramedic boy, Baljit (dad to Benny), yelled.

* * *

"And after taking her out for a few dinners eating sessions, I finally pluck up the courage and asked your mom out on a date." Rodissiuss chuckled.

"It took your father about 3 years before he finally asked me out." Rina corrected.

"AW!" Riker gushed. "THAT'S SO CUTE!"

"Sometimes I wonder if he's the girl or me?" Reese covered her ears.

"So you two dated for 5 years before you got married, then you had Riker and Roman and us, right?" Regina asked.

"Uh huh" Rodissiuss smiled.

"Ok, kids, it's getting late. Roman, Riker, I hope that's about enough information for your essay." Rina looked at her children.

"Night mom!" the kids all yawned as they walked to tehir rooms.

"Rina, I'm so glad you gave birth to these beautiful children." Rodissiuss wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"I'm glad that you asked me to marry you." His wife smiled, but suddenly felt a pain on her chest.

"Are you alright?" Rodissiuss asked his wife, concerned.

"I'm fine, it's just…you know how I always told you my family are weaker when it comes to health." Rina forced a smile.

"I see, so how is your health condition?" Rodissiuss asked, placing a hand on his wife's pregnant belly, the lady was 3 months pregnant with their 13th child.

"Fine as ever, but if you want another kid, I will strangle you!" she warned.

"So I want to have 19 kids!" he joked.

"13 kids, Rod, _13 KIDS_!" She hissed as he laughed.

"Do you think we'll be having a boy or girl this time?" He looked at his wife

"I am hoping for a girl, but I think it would be a boy." Rina replied.

"What should we name him? Robert?"

"We are not naming him after your grandfather." Rina laughed.

"How about Rodissiuss Andrews Junior." the man suggested.

"Then how am I gonna tell apart the two names?" she exclaimed.

"AJ for short."' Rodissiuss thought as he suggested.

"AJ, sounds good, he seems like an AJ." Rina smiled.

"I love you, Rina." Rodissiuss smiled as he kissed his wife's forehead.

"I love you too," Rina smiled as she rested her head on his heart.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, I ship Rona, nuff said. I bet even villains like Rodissiuss must have had been loved before, and all the fics I read of their family are all evil. I mean PURE IMMORAL EVIL, (looks at Roman as example, half the story here are all about Roman abusing people. We have Bree, Skylar and that one fic with Kaz in the Omegaverse) so I hope this fic would be an upgrade. Rina is the mom of 13 kids, I also made AJ related to Roman and Riker after being inspired by Brentinator's story with AJ as Roman's adoptive son. I think Rodissiuss looks Eurasian and AJ seems to look a bit like the older guy. Also, I have a random theory Scarlet Cyclone is Blue Tornado's dad, so hehe, hinted Blue Fire. I SHIP BLUE TORNADO/SOLAR FLARE, NO SHAME! I sort of also ship RepliKate with Tecton.**

 **The family: -**

 **Roman and Riker- oldest of the siblings, since their mom is too busy taking care of the kids, they take over responsibility of taking care of the house.**

 **Reese- Second oldest of the family, helps their mom tidying the house.**

 **Remus and Romulus- Twins, Remus has OCD and Romulus likes to be messy sometimes.**

 **Rover, Roger and Rory- the triplets, (based on Daehan, Minguk (my fave) and Manse, the Song triplets) they are mischievous and like to get in trouble.**

 **Regina- Responsible, smart for her age and caring sister. (Looks like Soeul from Return of Superman)**

 **Rainey and Ranger- Twins. They both care for each other.**

 **Ricky- (looks like Daeul from Return of Superman as child) likes to be treated like a grown up.**

 **AJ- Youngest unborn sibling of the family.**

 **Rina (Looks like Connie Kwon from What's Up Moms)- The mom of 13 kids, she loves children and cares about her family. Will be explained more in the future, but she dies from breast cancer and C section infection after her youngest child is born.**

 **Rodissiuss (so much plot hole for the guy, so I will be posting a story someday about his past)- Father of the household. Mentors the modernday heroes of present Mighty Med, a superhero respected by all, and a father who cares about his family. (BEFORE HE WAS EVIL, HE HAD TO BE GOOD AT SOME POINT!)**

 **So, that's all for today, hope you people enjoyed the random drabble of Rona, and how cute this family would have been if Rodissiuss never turned evil or Rina still lived. Feel free to fave, follow or leave a review down below and tell me what you think of this pre-evil family Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
